


tea at harry's

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Neville is at Harry's house when a house elf appears to serve them. Given Hermione Granger-Weasley's take on things it comes as a shock.
Series: circles on old maps [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/680300
Kudos: 8





	tea at harry's

Kreature appears and disappears within a 30 second span but Neville takes a good minute staring. 

"Alright?"

"Didn't think you were into that I guess? Elves I mean."

Harry offers a weak smile and pours tea from the pot, "He came with the house. I've wrestled him into an agreement that doesn't make Hermione explode while still making him feel useful."

"Sounds awkward," Neville begins before taking a sip. "Gran insisted we free all of ours when the legislation came out. I was never sure it helped. I'm glad he's happy."

Harry snorts, " As close as he gets mate."


End file.
